regret
by Ayumi Noriko Sang Fujoshi
Summary: Kyuhyun yang menyia - nyiakan cinta tulus dari sungmin / YAOI / Angst gagal / Summary gagal / Mian kalau jelek,maklum NEWBIE


**Love Series OF Super Junior Couple**

**Author : Ayumi Noriko**

**Cast : All Super Junior Official Couple but,i can't make ShinRi ff,sorry ^^v**

Rating : T+

Genre : Yaoi,yadong dikit .,romance,gaje

Backsound : Henry – trap (gak nyambung -_-)

Disclaimer : semua cast kecuali leeteuk bukan punya author

Summary : Bagaimana sebenarnya kisah cinta antara member suju

** : I'm Life Because You**

Zhoumi tampak mondar mandir diruang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya bingung

"gege kenapa sih?"tanya henry penasaran

Zhoumi menatap henry sambil cemberut

"HenMin couple,KyuRy lebih suka yang mana?"tanya zhoumi kesal

"HenMin?KyuRy?gege ngomong apa sih"henry bingung dengan kelakuan hyung sekaligus namjachingu-nya yang seperti orang yang akan dipaksa nikah

"Ini gara gara tuan Sooman,tidak memperbolehkanku ikut serta di mv trap,muncul deh crack couple"Henry tersenyum kecil mendengar protesan namjachingunya tersebut

"tenanglah ge,bukankah aku tetap pacarmu?"Henry mencoba menenangkan zhoumi

"Siapa yang menjamin kalau suatu hari kau tidak pacaran dengan taemin atau kyu...mmpphh'belum selesai zhoumi bicara henry sudah mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir zhoumi kemudian melumat bibir zhoumi.

5 menit kemudian mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka

"ke...kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya zhoumi gugup bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertama kalinya henry yang duluan menciumnya

"itu karena Zhoumi gege meragukan cintaku"jawab henry sambil tersenyum malu

"pokoknya saat gege cemburu ingat saja di hatiku hanya ada zhoumi bisa bernapas karena gege,dadaku berdetak karena gege dan hanya gege alasanku Zhoumi gege"Henry mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membuat _sign love_ dengan tangannya.

Zhoumi nampak tidak percaya dengan ucapan 1 menit barulah dia bisa sadar dan mencium bibir Henry.

Setelah 15 menit mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka "nado sarangheyo,_my naughty mochi_"bisik zhoumi pelan di telinga henry dan melanjutkan kegiatan ayo-cium-bibir-henry-lebih-lama-lagi.

Cinta dapat membuat seseorang yang pintar menjadi menjadi merah dan sahabat menjadi musuh

Tapi jangan lupa,cinta dapat membuat orang jahat menjadi asa-an mejadi semangat dan tangisan menjadi gelak tawa

**2. KyuMin : ****rumus pythagorean**

"Kyunnie,bisakah sekali saja kau tidak mengacuhkanku demi psp itu?"mohon Sungmin dan menunjukkan aegyonya ke kyuhyun

"tidak bisa minnie hyung,kau tahukan psp adalah pendamping hidupku"jawab kyuhyun sambil terus _stay focus_ pada psp-nya

"kyunnie jahat,kyunnie sudah tidak sayang sama minnie"Sungmin mulai menangis,kyuhyun mendengus kesal

"jangan kekanakan minnie hyung"sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kyunnie jahat...tidak ada lagi 'jatah' untuk kyunnie"teriak sungmin lalu lari ke kamar

Kyuhyun mengedip ngedipkan matanya mencoba sadar dari amukan _bunny_-nya

"MWO,tidak ada jatah?"kyuhyun buru buru menyusul baik pspnya dibuang daripada tidak ada 'jatah' dari namjachingunya itu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan sungmin dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya harus menelan saliva berkali kali

Sungmin sedang tengkurap di kasur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal mengunakan piyama kelinci berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat _'menggoda'_ bagi kyuhyun

"kyunnie jahat,pergi!"teriak sungmin

"minnie...jangan marah dong,nanti kyunnie belikan es krim deh"bujuk kyuhyun

"kenapa kyunnie tidak bisa memahami perasaanku?,sekarang ini bukan es krim yang aku butuhkan"bentak sungmin

"minnie hyung..."

"kyunnie tidak mengerti tahu rasanya saat melihat couple lain bermesraan sedangkan pacarmu sedang latihan drama musikal?.Kyunnie tahu rasanya saat aku melihat kyunnie membuat SeoKyu momen sementara member lain membuat momen dengan pasangannya sendiri sendiri?kyunnie tahu rasanya saat kyunnie menunggu 3 jam di Lottle World sendirian seperti anak hilang tapi ternyata pacarmu malah memilih pergi makan malam dengan victoria?KAU TAHU RASANYA CHO KYUHYUN?"teriak sungmin marah

Sungmin mencoba mengatur napasnya sedangkan kyuhyun masih _terpesona_ dengan ucapan sungmin

"sungmin hyung jebal mianhae"rengek kuhyun tapi sungmin malah menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi dibantal

"sungmin hyung,apakah kau tahu rumus pythagorean?"tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus elus lembut rambut sungmin

" kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu"jawab sungmin ketus

"di pelajaran matematika aku benci sekali dengan rumus itu"ucap kyuhyun,sungmin mengangkat wajahnya

"kenapa kau membenci rumus itu?"tanya sungmin penasaran sambil memperhatikan wajah sempurna kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut

"itu karena rumus itu seperti kau, ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rumus semudah itu bisa memecahkan soal yang sangat susah"jelas kyuhyun

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"tanya sungmin tidak mengerti

"Kau sangat cara kau membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu,bagaimana caramu membuatku mencintaiku itu semua belum bisa kupecahkan karena sangat seperti rumus pythagorean,belum bisa kupecahkan sampai sekarang"

Pipi Sungmin memerah

"mianhae kyu,aku memang kekanakkan"kyuhyun kembali mengelus kepala orang yang yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu

"i know hyung,aku juga salah karena terlalu sibuk mianhae,SARANGHAE lee...ah,anni. SARANGHAE CHO SUNGMIN"

Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk kyuhyun

"nado saranghae cho kyuhyun"

Saling terima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing masing maka keindahan cinta sudah menunggu untuk meramaikan kisah cintamu

**3. SiBum Couple : Perfect To Me**

"SiBum couple?,Tidak mungkin dong Siwon yang _perfect _pacaran sama itu beda WonKyu atau SiMin couple sih baru aku setuju"komentar seorang (yang mungkin) siwonest saat melihat SiBum momen lewat laptopnya

"Kalau aku sih lebih suka SiChul kan lebih cocok yang satu tampan yang satunya cantik"komentar wanita lain yang tanpa sadar menohok seorang pria yang duduk dipojok ruangan bersama menejernya.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu ya"pamit pria itu,tahu itu siapa?

"ne,kibum hati hati ya dijalan"

Yup kibum

Kibum bergegas menuju tadi dia berencana untuk makan siang dengan menejernya

"apa aku memang tidak pantas ya untuk siwon hyung?"tanya kibum berpikir keras

"Tapi jika kupikir aku memang tidak secantik Heechul juga tidak sekaya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun"kibum meratapi segala kekurangannya itu

"apa aku harus operasi plastik ya?"

Oke,sepertinya uri Bummie sudah mulai ngelantur

"sebaiknya aku tanya siwon saja"tekad kibum

"yeoboseo?"jawab siwon nan jauh disebrang sana(?)

"hyung..."

"waeyo bummie?"

"apakah aku harus operasi plastik?"tanya kibum absrud dan langsung membuat siwon sweetdrop

"kenapa bummie tanya hal seperti itu?"siwon balas tanya

"aku hanya merasa tidak pantas tidak secantik heechul dan tidak sekaya ..."ucapan kibum terhenti karena siwon siwon saat dia marah

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU TIDAK PANTAS DENGANKU KIM KIBUM?"teriakan siwon terdengar sangat keras dari handphone kibum

Kibum langsung !Siapa sih yang tidak tahu seberapa pengaruhnya keluarga choi di hanya takut 2 wanita tadi tidak dapat melihat matahari lagi karena menghela napas

"Menurutku Bummie sudah sangat tidak perlu Operasi plastik hanya agar dibilang tahukan SBS(SiBum Shipper) lebih banyak daripada SCS,WKS dan SMS(SiMin shipper).Jika ada orang lain yang bilang kau tidak pantas untukku ingat saja 'kalau kita saling mempercayai jangan pedulikan orang lain'.Arraseo?"

"arraseo, bogoshipo"ucap kibum

"nado boshipo bummie,andai saja kita berdua tidak sama sama sibuk seperti ini"ratap siwon

"hyung punya waktu malam ini?"

"eh,iya sih kebetulan jadwalku malam ini kosong,waeyo?"

"kebetulan sekali malam ini jadwalku juga kalau malam ini aku menginap di apartementmu?"

"aku akan menunggumu malam ini bummie. Sampai ketemu nanti malam"

LDR,sesuatu hal yang menakutkan bagi semua ,SiBum couple bisa melakukannya dan tidak pernah belive and get your love story

** : Finally You Marriage**

Leeteuk memandang undangan pernikahan itu dengan tatapan sedih

"sudah kuduga"ucap leeteuk pelan

Kim Young Won & Kim Tae Yeon.2 orang paling berharga bagi leeteuk akan menikah dan tanpa rasa bersalah tadi pagi kang in mengantarkan undangan itu

"Hyung kumohon datanglah kepernikahan bahkan sudah menyiapkan tuxedo berwarna putih ini untukmu"mohon kangin saat datang mengantar undangan

"arraseo,aku pasti datang"leeteuk tersenyum palsu dan menerima tuxedo itu

"hahh...dipikirkanpun tidak ada habisnya lebih baik aku tidur saja"leeteuk akhirnya tertidur saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 3 pagi

MORNING

"Kalian sudah siap?"tanya Prince maneger di ini Prince manager sengaja membawa mobil SUPER BESAR untuk mengangkut 12 member+jung nari+maneger sendiri untuk datang kepernikahan kangin

"ne,manejer"jawab semua orang kecuali leeteuk yang tertidur dimobil karena tadi malam mengalami INSOMNIA mendadak dan YeWook yang sedang asik ber-selca

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di gedung merapikan bajunya dan mengelap sisa ilernya(khusus untuk leeteuk) mereka masuk ke gedung pernikahan

Leeteuk melihat ruangan putih mendominasi ruangan ada beberapa yang ,ini adalah pernikahan yang harus dirahasiakan dari netizen

"leeteuk oppa !kau harus didandani dulu"panggil jessica

"ehh,Kenapa harus?"tanya leeteuk

"tentu saja harus,lihat semua orang disini sudah oppa,sahabatnya kang in malah tampil kucel"kali ini yuri yang menyahut dengan kalimat penuh sindiran

"aishh,ne Jessica!"

10 menit kemudian leeteuk sudah sangat Jessica hanya menaburkan bedah,memasang alis palsu dan memoles lip gloss di bibir leeteuk

"nah,sudah keluar,Oh iya leeteuk oppa aku titip bunga lili ini sekalian ya."leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan keluar

"eomma?appa?"leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya sekarang eomma dan appa leeteuk berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri leeteuk

"ne changi,kau sudah siap?"tanya appa leeteuk

"siap untuk apa?"tanya leeteuk bingung

Appa leeteuk hanya tersenyum misterius dan menggandeng leeteuk menuju altar sementara leeteuk hanya mengikuti appanya sambil terkadang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan taeyeon

Leeteuk telah sampai depan leeteuk mundur kebelakang

"kang in bukankah seharusnya taeyeon yang..."perkataan leeteuk terhenti saat melihat taeyeon yang sedang menggandeng tiffany melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum gaje dari samping kanan altar

"tidak ada taeyeon,hanya ada kita hyung"ucap kang in

"tapi bukankah kalian yang akan menikah?"

"mian hyung itu hanya jebakan,sebenarnya yang mau menikah itu bukan KangTae couple tapi,KangTeuk couple"

"MWOO?Tapi kau kan belum melamarku. Ani,kita bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih"

"karena itu sekarang kita berada you marry me?"

"Tapi,kita sama sama namja"

"Who care?,Ayah dan Ibumu sudah setuju"

"bagaimana dengan super junior?,bagaimana dengan ELF?Jangan egois Kim Young Woon"

"TAK BISAKAH SEKALI SAJA KAU MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI ?"Bentak kang in marah

Leeteuk menganga saat dibentak kang pertama kalinya kang in mengapa hatinya terasa mata leeteuk mulai menetes jatuh.

"kumohon hyung,hanya untuk kali ini jadilah pedulikan super pedulikan pedulikan orang pedulikan dirimu dan kebahagianmu"mohon kang in

"Aku mau"ucap leeteuk sambil menunduk

"eh?!"

"aku mau menikah pikir kau benar,sekali kali aku harus mencintaimu karena itu aku mau menikah denganmu"jelas leeteuk sambil menunduk

"huwaa...Tidak kusangka kau juga mencintaiku hyung"teriak kang in bahagia

"ehm...apakah pernikahannya bisa dimulai sekarang?"tanya Lee Soo Man

Leeteuk selalu mengorbankan segalanya untuk kebahagian orang lain jadi tidak masalah bukan kalau dia ingin menjadi egois untuk kali ini?

**5. YeWook : Cause FF YeMin?**

Hari ini drom super junior sepi karena semua member super junior sedang memiliki jadwal kecuali YeWook couple yang sedang free se free nya kakao talk#korban couple menghabiskan waktu free mereka dengan bermalas - malasan sedang serius membaca fanfiction sedangkan yesung sedang bermain dengan ddangkoma.

"Whoa..."teriak ryeowook tiba tiba

"waeyo changi?"tanya yesung heran

"a...aniya,te...teruskan saja ber...mainnya"jawab ryeowook tergagap

"kau yakin tidak apa apa?"tanya yesung memastikan

"nan gweacha"jawab ryeowook pasti

Akhirnya mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda

"hiks..."Oke ini baru 5 menit dari insiden teriakan tadi sekarang ryeowook malah menangis

"wookie,kau kenapa sih?"bentak yesung mulai emosi

"hiks...Yesung hyung jahat hiks...Hyung membentakku hiks..."ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua merasa bersalah

"mianhae ne...Hyung salah padamu"Ryeowook hanya diam

Yesung mendengus kesal lalu melihat monitor laptop ryeowook

"eh...FF yaoi YeMin rating..."

"Kyaa...jangan lihat"teriak ryeowook buru buru menutup menatapnya horor

"Wookie,sejak kapan kau suka membaca cerita seperti itu?"tanya yesung dengan suara mengintimidasi

"i...itu eunhyuk hyung bilang aku harus sekali kali membaca crack couple karena penasaran aku ketik kubaca aku baru sadar kalau ratingnya mature (dewasa)"jelas ryeowook

Lagi lagi yesung mendengus kesal.'ternyata gara gara monyet sialan itu,awas saja aku akan membuang semua kaset yadongmu yang berharga itu'ucap yesung dalam hati

"lalu kenapa wookie menangis?"tanya yesung lembut

"Di fanfiction tadi yesung bilang Cuma mempermainkanku dan sebenarnya yesung hyung mencintai sungmin itu benar hyung?"tanya ryewookinnconet

"Sarangheyo kim aku kurang banyak mengatakan kata cinta padamu?"

"tapi di fanfiction itu..."yesung mengecup bibir menempel tidak sampai melumat

"itu hanya cerita buatan tahukan sungmin itu pacarnya kyuhyun dan you're MINE"bisik Yesung tegas tanpa sedikitpun keraguan

"berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri"ucap ryeowook pelan

"ne, berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian"janji yesung

"gomawo, "ryeowook memeluk membalas pelukan tersebut

"Nado saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

Rasa posesif yang berlebihan itu tidak ,hanya untuk ryeowook dia ingin menjadi namja terposesif se-korea

**6. HanChul : Jealous**

"Hanggeng kejam katanya hari ini akan datang ke korea"ucap heechul

"pasti hanggeng sudah punya wanita asli yang lebih cantik di cina"cerocos kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bermain PSP

PLETAKK

"NO,PSP KU"teriak kyuhyun galau karena PSP nya dibanting heechul

"Siapa suruh membuatku marah"ucap heechul santai.

"Lagipula kau tahukan aku adalah yang paling SNSD saja kalah"sombong heechul

"aigoo,pecahan PSP siapa ini?,cepat bereskan"teriak leeteuk kalap

Heechul langsung mengambil jurus kaki seribu alias kabur sedangkan kyuhyun sedang meratapi nasibnya

'_nasib nasib,yang dibanting psp milikku yang disuruh bersihin aku juga'batin_ kyuhyun

"lebih baik aku buka internet saja"ucap heechul pelan lalu mengambil laptop kyuhyun yang sedang tergeletak.'daripada laptop milik evil itu nganggur'batin heechul santai

"wah,ada berita baru"ucap heechul setelah membuka daum(di korea mesin pencari seperti google dan yahoo tidak terlalu lebih suka mesin pencari seperti daum yang memang asli dari korea).

'Mantan member super junior,Tan Hankyung atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Hanggeng digosipkan akan segera bertunangan dengan seorang artis ternama china bernama 'crystal' liu fei yi.

Berita ini muncul saat menejemen liu fei yi mengungkapkan bahwa liu fei yi akan bertunangan dengan seorang artis berinisal 'HG'.semua kecurigaan mengarah pada Hanggeng apalagi setelah bermain dalam film 'History of three kingdom'.Mereka terlihat lebih dekat,pernah suatu kali wartawan mempergoki mereka menonton bioskop bersama'

"MWOO?ANDWEA!"teriak Heechul

"Kau kenapa sih Chulli?"tanya hanggeng

"g...gweacha"jawab heechul sambil mengatur napas

Eh,tunggu dulu...hanggeng

"Huwaa...hannie,neomu bogoshipo"heechul langsung menghambur kepelukkan hanggeng

"nado bogoshipo chulli,kenapa tadi kau berteriak?"tanya hanggeng lembut

"ani,aku hanya lihat berita tentangmu"jawab heechul dengan wajah kesal

"lalu kenapa kau berteriak?,kenapa baby cemberut?.Nanti cantiknya hilang lho"kata hanggeng sambil mencubit kedua pipi heechul

"berita tentang pertunanganmu,apakah itu benar?"tanya heechul

"ck ck ck,cinderchulli cemburu,eoh?"goda hanggeng

Pipi heechul memerah "jangan menggodaku,cukup jawab"

"aishh,jangan percaya dengan berita cina bahkan hanya wajahmu yang ada tahu,aku bahkan membayangkan wajah semua artis yang bermain bersamaku di sebuah film adalah dirimu"jelas hanggeng

Sepertinya pipi heechul tidak bisa lebih merah lagi

Heechul tahu percaya pada pasangan adalah kunci dari cinta sejati

Sementara itu di Cina...

"gege jangan marah dong,itukan bukan henry"rayu henry

"HG kan bisa jadi nama Henry Gege"ucap Zhoumi cemburu dan langsung membuat Henry sweetdrop

"gege..."mohon henry manja

"jangan menggodaku,itu tidak akan berhasil "

"jinjja?"tanya henry lalu mengerling nakal

"aku tidak yakin"ucap henry dengan suara yang dibuat mengibas ngibaskan tangannya

"ahh,,,kenapa udaranya menjadi panas"

"HENRY!"tegur zhoumi,dia benar benar sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memakan mochi imut didepannya

"waeyo ge?,aishh panas sekali"henry membuka 2 kancing teratas bajunya

"kau yang menggodaku _naughty mochi_"desis zhoumi lalu menggendong henry ala bridal style

"e...eh ge...gege,mo...mochi cu...Cuma bercanda"henry gugup,Hey!besok dia harus tampil di KBS,mana mungkin dia menari dengan menahan rasa sakit

Zhoumi mengendikkan bahu "Siapa suruh kau menggodaku"ucap Zhoumi santai

Yah,kita hanya dapat berdoa agar Henry masih bisa menari besok

**7. HaeHyuk : Can You Love Me?**

"Mianhae,aku tidak tahu jika hari ini ada pemotretan dengan Jessica"

Eunhyuk menatap handphenya getir

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari 4 jam yang lalu?"ucap eunhyuk emosi

"Mianhae,kau tidak marahkan?"tanya donghae was was

"Menurutmu?"tanya eunhyuk dingin lalu menutup teleponnya

"Oppa,gweacha?"tanya jessica

"ah, kita lanjutkan pemotretannya"donghae memegang tangan jessica

DROM

"eunhyuk,apa kau baik baik saja?"tanya leeteuk

"nan gweacha capek,aku tidur duluan ya hyung"

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidak tahan dengan suara ahh dan ohh yang semakin menggila,beberapa hari lalu leeteuk memutuskan pergantian dengan kyuhyun sedangkan donghae dengan yesung

Eunhyuk duduk dipinggir kasur

"Ini sudah 5 kali dia membatalkan janji. Akhir akhir ini dia memang sibuk apalagi setelah ada duet dengan jessica"ratap eunhyuk

Tok Tok Tok

"hyukie,jessica membelikanmu susu stoberi dan sepatu "panggil donghae lembut

"hyukie,kau marah ya?"tanya donghae

"pergi!"usir eunhyuk

"Hyukkie,mian...Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada pemotretan dengan jessica"sesal donghae

"tapi,kau bisa menghubungiku untuk membatalkan kencan kita dan tidak membuatku seperti orang gila yang duduk selama 4 jam disana"ucap eunhyuk

"mian,tadi poselku mati karena jess..."

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGUCAPKAN NAMANYA TERUS?"bentak eunhyuk marah

"hyukie..."

"JIKA KAU MASIH MENYUKAINYA LEBIH BAIK KAU BERPACARAN DENGANNYA MENURUTMU HATIKU TIDAK SAKIT MENDENGAR NAMANYA TERUS?"

"hyukkie..."

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMIKIRKAN PERTUNANGAN BODOH BAIK KAU PERGI LEE DONGHAE"

Eunhyuk menangis keras,donghae menghela napas

"sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu,yesung hyung akan kusuruh tidur dengan akan tidur di sofa saja"ucap donghae getir

Donghae pergi menuju ruang keluarga untuk tidur disana

"Bodoh!,kenapa terus memainkan tidak cinta,kenapa setuju dengan pertunangan ini"ucap eunhyuk disela tangisnya

Ruang Keluarga

"kalian bertengkar lagi?"tanya leeteuk cemas

"Gweacha,by the way kyu,kau nanti malam tidur dengan yesung hyung ya"mohon donghae

"No problem"ucap kyuhyun tak acuh dengan bahasa inggris semampunya

"Kau sendiri nanti tidur dimana?"tanya sungmin

"gweacha bisa tidur di Sofa"

"lebih baik kau tidur di kamarku kan sedang ada syuting"usul sungmin dan langsung mendapat death glare dari kyuhyun

"ANDWEAA...aku tidak rela hyung sekamar sama ikan asin mesum itu"kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin posesif

"Sebenarnya Donghae hyung mencintai eunhyuk hyung atau tidak sih?"tanya ryeowook inconnet

Semua member terdiam,mereka tahu HaeHyuk couple tercipta bukan karena cinta tapi karena perjodohan antara ayah eunhyuk dan ayah donghae yang sudah berteman lama

"Molla,aku tidak tahu"ucap donghae sambil mengendikkan bahunya lalu tiduran di sofa

"lebih baik kau memikirkan masalah ini baik baik donghae,aku merasa kasian dengan eunhyuk"kata sungmin

"ne hyung"

Eunhyuk bangun saat tengah melihat donghae yang sedang tidur dengan tenangnya merasa kasihan dan menyelimuti hendak menyentuh wajah sempurna donghae tapi cepat cepat dia menarik tangannya kembali

"Kau jahat!"kata eunhyuk sambil menangis

"Kenapa membuatku mencintaimu,tapi kau lebih memilih orang lain?"tanya eunhyuk pada donghae yang sedang tidur

"Aku membencimu yang sudah membuatku selalu mengeluarkan air membencimu yang sudah membuat hatiku selalu membencimu yang selalu meninggalkanku sendiri"kata eunhyuk sambil tetap manangis

Eunhyuk mendekati sofa tempat donghae berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan kepala tersenyum dalam memberanikan diri mengusap lembut kepala donghae

"tapi...aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang masih mau memaafkanmu,masih menyayangimu dan masih mencintaimu"ucap eunhyuk sambil menyingkirkan poni donghae yang menutupi wajahnya

"Selamat tidur"kata eunhyuk sambil berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang menarik tangan kanannya,membuatnya jatuh menimpa donghae

"mianhae,aku salah karena menyakitimu"kata !kalau begitu donghae sebenarnya belum tidur

"k...kau belum ti...tidur?"tanya eunhyuk gugup

"Ne,aku dengar bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku lee biarkan aku menghapus air matamu,mengobati sakit hatimu dan menemanimu selamanya"kata donghae lalu mencium sekilas bibir eunhyuk yang ada diatasnya

"kau serius?"tanya eunhyuk

"aku belum pernah seserius ini sebelumnya"kata donghae

Donghae mulai melumat bibir eunhyuk

Drom Super Junior at Morning

Eunhyuk menggeliatkan sedikit meringis menahan sakit pada tubuh bagian menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada untuk menutupi tubuh 'polos' meraba raba kasurnya dan tidak menemukan satupun orang membuka matanya

"tadi malam...apakah...cuma mimpi?"guman eunhyuk pelan

Kamar eunhyuk terbuka,menampilkan sosok tampan yang sedang tersenyum lembut

"mengira tadi malam Cuma mimpi,eoh?"goda sosok tersebut dan sukses membuat pipi eunhyuk memanas

"kajja,aku sudah membawakanmu sarapan"ajak donghae sambil meletakkan nampan berisi nasi,bulgogi dan kimchi tersebut

"sebentar,pantatku sakit"kata eunhyuk memelas

"mau aku suapi?"tawar donghae,eunhyuk mengangguk semangat

Eunhyuk dan DONGHAE sadar,cinta tidak dapat membutuhkan beruntung,cinta akan datang hembusan angin di musim semi

END


End file.
